Carried away
by sunnyday45
Summary: Just a one-shot about percy and annabeth. So, Percy's a god, but Annabeth's still mortal, and they are dating. This is abput what happens when Annabeth doesn't want to get up, and Percy tries to help... How is that going to end up? Rated T, only becuase the whole story kinda sorta but not exaactly suggests something.


**this is a story about annabeth and percy... only percy is a god. He and annabeth are dating, and go to the same school. They live in the same apartment, yada yada yada. Oh, and Percy doesn't have the curse of anchilles in this. takes place between the Last olympian and the lost hero. But let's ust say the lost hero never happened. Anyway, pecy and annabeth are supposed to be living together, and they are in college. well anyway... they are getting ready for scholl and, uh, get just a little bit distracted. ooops. And I'm still continuing my other story, just got a little bit sidetracked.**

**Oh, and Percy's the god of time, tidal waves, and heros.**

**Well, loves, cherrio!**

* * *

"Annabeth... Annabeth...Annabeth, wake up!"

"Hmmm?" I murmed, still half asleep.

"Wake up, wise girl. Time for school."

ugh. even in my sleep I inwardly groaned. It wasn't like I hated school-actually, i kinda liked it- but i had to wake up for it. And waking up meant leaving a certain soeone named Percy Jackson. And I really didn't want to leave him. It wasn't like I was a complete phsycho who couldn't leave her boyfriend for five minutes- it's just I didn't want to leave him becuase he was a god. and sometimes, these gods left, without warning you, and just leave forever. And like I said before, I don't want him to leave.

"ermaghough" was my intelligent response. I refused to get up, no matter what.

"Annabth, you better get up."

"Or what?" i demanded back at him. i rolled over and twisted my body so that i was right up aginst him, and staring into his eyes, and a smirk on my lips.

"I'll... 'll... uhh... I'll do it!"

i sighed. When is he not being a seaweed brain? "Oh, and what's this terrifying "it" you speak of?" I smirked, and brought my arms up around to his neck. Our lips brushed together.

"This." he said. plain and simple. nothing happened. But then, the room started to light upwith a blue light. no, not a light. An Aura. An Aura of power. He was trying to warn me he was going to show his true form, but i didn't beleive him. i groaned, out loud this time, but instead of pushing away and getting up like he thought i would do, i twisted our bodies until i was lying on top of him, abd our legs were intertwined together under the sheets.

"You won't hurt me," I laughed at him. And this time, I kissed him.

Whenever i kissed percy, everything felt so right. all of the answers shifted into place. The world fell into clarity. And, even though this whole paragraph sounds _really _cheesy, it was so true. Maybe it was becuase he was was a god. or maybe, it was becuase i really and truley loved him with all of my heart.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying our time. Becuase both of us knew that this time would come to an end. and bneither of us wanted that to happen.

He broke away first, gasping for breath. then he picked me up by my waist and carried me out of bed. He stood up and began to spin me in a circle, then placed my two bare feet onto the cold, wood floor, all while holding onto me. He leaned in and finished it with a kiss- and a good,stong, pwerfull one kind you can't break out of.

"ermmmmhhhphh" i tried to talk through his kiss.

"ARMPH ERMP HEROUR PHO USISS! ER URSE UHH!" still trying to break his kiss. His arms tightened, and He won't let go.

Next i tried wiggling out of it. I brought my hands down to my waist and tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was wayy to strong. Oh, the cons of dating a god.

_alright, if he wants it, he's going to get it, _I decided. I kicked him hard in the shin.

He didn't budge.

I tried wiggling in evry direction. I twisted my head backwards,thrashing it around. I pinched his neck. I kicked his shins, thighs, knees, feet, but he ddn't budge. Finaly, i just gave up. And then, he let me go. I was so suprised that i fell back onto the bed. I gasped, trying to get air back into my lungs. I turned my head and there he was, lying next to me, also gasping. But he had a michevoiues smirk on his face,

"URGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME, JACKSON? UGH!" My hand formed a fist,and i puched him, hard, right in the gut.

"oomph" he grunted.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? OPOOPH?!"

And next thing is hat really got on to my nerves. he laughed.

"you know, wise girl., you're a pretty good kisser. Even when your being held against your will." He said with a lazy grin on his face.

"You're hopeless. You are just hopeless, Percy Jackson. I hope you know that." I turned, now facing him, my lips a fraction of an inch in front of his, just to tempt him. And he fell for it. He Inched his face forward, and i then kicked him in the shin.

He yelped. Loudly. And then, i collapsed, breaking out into laughter. He glared at me, but he was to busy holding up his leg for the glare to be nececarlaly powerful. Which made me laugh more.

I was laughing so hard i didn't notice him pulling his arms out from his leg, and him wrapping them around me. But before i could even think, He once again had his lips onto mine. It was a sweet and compassionate kiss, and i think i just about melted into a puddle of goo right there. But then, he pulled away. I sighed, wishing he hadn't stopped.

"Well, Annabeth, I don't think either one of us is going to get up on free will. So, how about," He began,and started using a more seductive voice, one that sent shivers down my spine," We stay right here, and have some _fun today?"_


End file.
